


Love Songs

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen Work, Marauders' Era, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus are in love, and need their friend's help. Insert; James, Peter, Walt Disney and sometimes Lily. BAM!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

[Remus:]

If there's a prize for rotten judgement

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

[James and Peter:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Moony, we can see right through you

Rem, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of

[Sirius:]

No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no

[James and Peter:]

You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh

[Remus:]

It's too cliche

I won't say I'm in love

[Sirius:]

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, boy

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh

[James and Peter:]

You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Padfoot, we're not buying

Siri, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad

[Sirius:]

No chance, now way

I won't say it, no, no

[James and Peter:]

Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love

[Remus:]

This scene won't play,

I won't say I'm in love

[James and Peter:]

You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love

[Sirius:]

You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it

[James and Peter:]

Boys, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love

[Remus and Sirius:]

Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love


	2. Kiss the Wolf/Dog

[James to Sirius]

There you see him

Sitting there across the way

He don't got a lot to say

But there's something about him

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the wolf

[James to Remus]

Yes, you want him

Look at him, you know you do

Possible he wants you too

There is one way to ask him

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the dog

[James and Peter]

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the wolf

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the dog

[James to Sirius]

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

He don't say a word

And he won't say a word

Until you kiss the wolf

[James and Peter]

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the wolf

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the dog

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the wolf

Sha la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

You got to kiss the dog

You've got to kiss the wolf

You wanna kiss the dog

You've gotta kiss the wolf

Go on and kiss the dog


	3. Can you feel the love tonight?

[James:] I can see what's happ'ning 

[Peter:] (What?)

[James:] And they don't have a clue!

[Peter:] (Who?)

[James:] They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our quartet's down to two

[Peter:] (Oh.)

[James:] The sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air

[James, Peter and Lily:] Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world, for once, in perfect harmony

With all its living things

[Sirius:] So many things to tell him

But how to make him see

The truth about my past? Impossible!

He'd turn away from me

[Remus:] He's holding back, he's hiding

But what, I can't decide

Why won't he be the man I know he is

The man I see inside?

[James, Peter and Lily:] Can you feel the love tonight?

You needn't look too far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are

[James:] And if they falls in love tonight

It can be assumed

Their carefree days with us are history

In short, our pals are doomed


End file.
